Aquitaine
General Information Chalcedonian (555-867) Catholic (867-1560) Reformed (1560 - March 9, 1661) |culture = Aquitanian (Basque)|tech_group = Barbarian (100-536) Western (536 - March 9, 1661) |capital = Toulouse (196)|rank = Duchy (500 - October 18, 629, June 1, 632 - 781, 1000 - March 9, 1661) Kingdom (October 18, 629 - June 1, 632, 781-1000) |government = Barbarian Tribe (100-500) Salic Monarchy (500-970) Feudal Monarchy (970 - August 3, 1589) Administrative Monarchy (August 3, 1589 - March 9, 1661) |development = Start: 25}} is a Chalcedonian Basque Salic monarchy located in the France region of Western Europe; emerging during the 'Fall of Rome' era. At the starting year of 555, breaking off from Chalcedonian land, the nation will border fellow Chalcedonian nations in the north and in the southwest, and Arian in the southeast. At the start of the year 849 will be annexed into . At the start of year 867 will convert to Catholic Christianity. At the start of year 866, will be released from , but then on October 6, 877 will be annexed into (now) Catholic again. will be released from Catholic in March 11, 1152, then in the start of the year 1154, it will become a junior partner of Catholic . On April 1, 1204 's provinces will be annexed into and . As a releasable nation only, will convert to Reformed Christianity at the start of year 1560. See also: Vasconia, Navarra, Francia, West Francia Decisions Form French Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Does not exist: *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group French *** Primary Culture Basque *** Primary Culture Breton ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not a nomad nation ** Administrative Technology at least 30 ** Own core province(s): Maine (177), Berry (179), Valois (182), Paris (183), Orleanais (184), Nemours (185), and Reims (186) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Civitas Parisiorum (183) ** Obtain new missions ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): France ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain opportunity to embrace French Ideas and Traditions French Ducal Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance Modifier ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% Global Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Men of Trade: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Renaissance Palaces: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** Qui Ruit Et Lethum: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Religious Conviction: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** French Cuisine: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** French Enlightenment: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** La Petite Nation: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Aquitanian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Fall of Rome Category:Western Europe countries Category:Basque countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Administrative Monarchies